Previews 2
by fanfiction9821
Summary: Just a continuation of Previews. Read to find out more.
1. Love Potion

Hey, guys. fanfiction9821 here bringing you a brand new story. It's just a continuation of previews of all of the upcoming stories I thought up. The story being previewed in this chapter is called Love Potion. In the story, Rouge drops a vial containing a love potion Amy was planning to use on Sonic that causes her to fall in love with me. I have to avoid her romantic advances while trying to come up with something to counter the love potion. Enjoy the preview, my friends.

* * *

><p>I was hiding in a barrel, waiting for Rouge to leave. "Rocket? Where are you, my dear? I guess he isn't here," she said before leaving the room. <em>I guess this is what Sonic has to put up with. I gotta give him credit,<em> I thought. I grabbed the top of the barrel, slid it to the side, and climbed out. I was grabbed by a pair of hands and was turned to face Rouge. "You honestly didn't think I couldn't sense your presence, did you," she asked. "I was hoping you couldn't," I muttered. "Oh, Rocket. Why can't you see we were meant to be? Forget about Blaze already. I've forgotten about Shadow," she said. "I just can't forget about Blaze. I love her too much to forget about her," I replied. "Oh, Rocket. I have just the thing to help you forget about her," she said. She then pressed her lips against mine. I was surprised by the sudden kiss. I then thought up an ingenious plan to get out of here and not be chased by Rouge. I closed my eyes and slid my hands to her waist. She slid her hands to my neck and we both deepened the kiss. "How'd you like that," Rouge asked. "It was amazing, my little bat," I replied. "So you've finally given in," she said. "Definitely. I _do _want to give this relationship a shot," I replied. "That's fantastic. I can't believe it finally happened. You finally fell in love with me," she said. "Do you mind putting your arms behind your back," I asked. "For you, I'd do anything," she replied. "Oh, this is wonderful. We'll start dating and then we'll get married and then we can start raising a family. I want to have as many as hedgehog children as I can," she said. "Actually, it would be hedgebat. I'm a hedgehog and you're a bat," I said. "Oh, right. We'll have a big family of hedgebats. It'll be so... Hey, where did you go," she asked. She heard a door close and realized she was tricked. "That sneaky hedgehog. He left while I was talking. I can still go after him," she said to herself. She tried to chase after me, but she saw that she was tied to a chair. "He's good. He tied me up and left while I was talking," she said. I was outside the house when I smiled to myself about my devious little plan. "I gotta tell Sonic about that so he could try it out on Amy," I said.


	2. Seeing Double

Hey, guys. fanfiction9821 here bringing you a preview of another upcoming story. This story is called Seeing Double. In the story, a hedgehog looking exactly like Silver comes into town, kidnaps the real Silver, and passes himself off as Silver. We have no idea that the Silver we know is a impostor. We find out soon after and have to find the real Silver. This story was inspired by ThatPersonYouProbablyKnow's story Impostor.

* * *

><p>I was staring down the impostor Silver and he was doing the same thing. "You're not Silver," I said. "How do you know I'm not," he replied. "You said Shadow was the Iblis Trigger when it was Sonic that was the Iblis Trigger. The real Silver tried to kill Sonic to prevent to a disaster that happened in his timeline," I said. "That's really perceptive," "Silver" said. "I'm a gamer. I should know this kind of thing," I replied. "Then I guess you don't know how to fight like in the games you play," he said. "Au contaire. I actually memorized the combat system in Tron: Evolution," I replied. "All right. Let's see how good you can fight," he said. "Give me your best shot," I said. "Silver" lunged at me but I moved out of the way before he could hit me. "You're good," he said. "I told you," I replied. Silver lunged forward with a flurry of punches and I dodged every one of them. "My turn," I said. I fired a series of punches at Silver and every one hit its mark. "You're tough. But not tough enough," he said. He then tried a roundhouse kick, but I ducked before his leg came close. The kick only sliced at the air above my head. I tried my own roundhouse kick and hit Silver on the side of his face. He was rubbing his face in the exact place my foot hit. "That's the endgame," I said before I was knocked out. I landed hard on the ground as it was revealed Silver was the one that KO'd me. "No, that's the endgame. You should know you never turn your back on your opponent," he said. He grabbed me by the arm, pulled me up, and put me in the nearest closet. "Well, you won't be able to squeal to the others anymore," he said before leaving the room.<p> 


	3. Knuckles: Master of Time

Hey, guys. fanfiction9821 here bringing you a preview of another upcoming story. This story is called Knuckles: Master of Time. In this story, Knuckles gains the ability to freeze time as he pleases. Soon after, Eggman seeks out Knuckles because of his unique ability. Enjoy the preview, my friends.

* * *

><p>Knuckles opened his eyes to see time had come to a complete standstill. "Whoa. This is freaky," he said. He looked around and saw Tails bringing some water over to Cosmo, Blaze and I making out on the couch, Shadow and Sonic talking, and Julie-Su just standing there. "What just happened," he asked himself. "Let me try that again," he said. He closed his eyes and really focused on restoring the time flow. Everything started up again. Knuckles opened his eyes and saw everything was back to going normal speed. "Here you go, Cosmo," Tails said handing Cosmo the water she asked for. Knuckles heard Blaze moaning as I deepened the kiss. He also heard Sonic and Shadow talking and saw Julie standing there. "Knuckles, what's wrong, hon," she asked. "Nothing. It's nothing," he replied. Knuckles walked off to my room to think about what happened back there. "I wonder what happened back there. All I said was 'Make it stop!', then time stopped. Better ask Rocket about this," he said. Knuckles came out of the room and saw time was frozen once more. "Not again," he muttered. He saw Blaze and I talking, Tails and Cosmo about to kiss, and Shadow at the door about to leave. "Did I stop time by myself," he asked himself. He looked over at me because I was the only one who knew if something like this happened before. Knuckles closed his eyes and focused. He heard Blaze and I talking and sighed. "Hey, Rocket," he said. "Knux, what is it," I asked. "Just something that happened," he replied. "Alright. What's going on," I asked. "You and Blaze need to see what happens," he replied. "I'm game. Blaze," I asked. "Let's see what's going on," she replied. Knuckles closed his eyes and focused on doing what happened before. Time was brought to a complete halt. Blaze and I looked around at what was happening. "What happened, Knuckles," Blaze asked. "I was hoping Rocket had the answer to that question," Knuckles replied. "I do. It was in that movie we were watching last night, Blaze. Remember," I said. "Now I see. It is like that movie," Blaze said. "What movie," Knuckles asked. "Clockstoppers," we both replied. "Clockstoppers," Knuckles asked. "It's this movie where a guy finds that can stop time. Of course, that gets him in some really big trouble," I replied. "So I have the power to do just that," Knuckles asked. "Correctamundo. You have that power now, Knux," I replied. "Just be careful. Your newfound power can turn out like Espio's power to walk into people's dreams and you can keep it," Blaze started. "Or it can turn out like Jet's power to change into anyone he wants and you could lose it," I finished.<p> 


	4. Mirror, Mirror

Hey, guys. fanfiction9821 here bringing you a preview of another upcoming story. This story is called Mirror, Mirror. In the story, Blaze, Mina, Rouge, Sonic, Sally, Shadow and I are pulled into a mirror world. We find ourselves in Noitats Erauqs and find our mirror versions Ezalb, Anim, Eguor, Cinos, Yllas, Wodahs, and Tekcor. We have to band together to fight against Namgge who plans to take over both Noitats Erauqs and Station Square. Enjoy the preview, my friends.

* * *

><p>I was the first to wake up after going through the mirror. I looked around to see Sonic, Blaze, Mina, Sally, and Shadow unconscious all around me. I looked up to see another me. "Who are you," I asked. "Tekcor," the other me replied. "Tekcor. That's Rocket backwards," I said. "Very observant. You're in a mirror dimension. You and your friends found one of the portals leading here," Tekcor replied. "How many more of you are here," I asked. "Let's see. There's Cinos, Sliat, Yma, Selkcunk, Maerc, Eguor, Oipse, Ezalb, Rotcev, Ymrahc, Wodahs, and Revlis. There's also Yllas, Anim and Omsoc," he replied. "So there's others just like us," I said. "Yes. Just with a reversed name," Tekcor replied. We both heard Blaze stirring. We turned around to see her open her eyes. "Rocket, are you okay," she asked. "I am," I replied. She saw Tekcor and lunged at him. "Who are you," she asked. "Whoa, ease up, will ya," Tekcor said. "Blaze, calm down. Ease up on the guy," I said. "Yeah, what he said," Tekcor said. "I just want to know who he is," Blaze said. "Tekcor. Tekcor the Hedgehog," Tekcor said. "Tekcor," Blaze said. "That's right," he replied. "Where are we," Shadow asked as he was getting up. Sonic, Mina, Rouge, and Sally soon got up after Shadow did. "You're in Noitats Erauqs, the mirror version of Station Square," Tekcor replied. "It sure does look like a cool place," Sonic said. "There's no time for sight-seeing, Sonic. We have to get back to our world," Sally said. "Aw, Sally. Can't we stay just a little bit more," Sonic asked. "No, we can't," Sally replied as she reached for the mirror back to our world. A blast shattered the mirror, destroying the way we got to this world. Sally and the rest of us covered ourselves to avoid getting any cuts from the glass. We looked at the doorway that was shattered. "Great. Now we're stuck in Notice Eraser. This is really turning to be a great day," Sonic said. "Two things, Sonic. One, it's not Notice Eraser. It's Noitats Erauqs. And two, it's not the only way out of here," I replied. "It's not," Sonic asked. "Nope. Tekcor told me there were more portals leading here," I replied. "That's right. We just need to find one and get you guys out of here," Tekcor said. "Alright, now our mission's clear," Sally said. "Yup. We have to find one of the portals leading here, go through it, and get back to Station Square," Rouge said. "Let's go," I said. "Wait," Tekcor said as he grabbed my arm. "What," I asked. "You at least have to meet the others," he replied. "All right. I'll catch up with you guys," I said. Sally, Mina, Blaze, Sonic, and Shadow went one way while Tekcor and I went another way.<p> 


	5. Change of Heart

Hey, guys. fanfiction9821 here bringing you a preview of another upcoming story. This story is called Change of Heart. In the story, one of Eggman's machines causes Sonic to turn against us. We have to get past the Blue Blur in order to destroy the machine. Enjoy the preview, my friends.

* * *

><p>Sonic was lying on the ground after getting hit by the beam Eggman's machine shot out. "Is Sonic dead, Rocket," Chip asked. "I'm not sure, Chip," I replied. Tails, Amy, Knuckles, Rouge, Espio, Blaze, Vector, Charmy, Chip, Shadow, Silver and I were all gathered around him. It was right at that moment Sonic rose and had a sinister look in his eyes and on his face. He was smiling deviantly which caused us to take a few steps back. "Which one of you is going to be first to get their butts kicked," Sonic asked. None of us responded. "Well, then. I guess it'll have to be all of you," Sonic said, cracking his neck and fingers. He went into a Sonic Spin and aimed himself at Tails. Tails was thrown against a tree and brought to the ground. Amy brought out her Piko Piko hammer to defend against Sonic, but it wasn't strong enough to match Sonic's speed. The hammer broke in two and Amy landed on the ground, looking at the remains of her hammer. Knuckles tried to use his fists against Sonic, but even Knuckles' strength was no match for Sonic. Knuckles was thrown out of sight. Every one of us was defeated by Sonic. Rouge when she tried to stay out of Sonic's crosshairs. Espio when he tried his ninja skills to fight Sonic. Blaze when she tried to use her pyrokinesis. Vector. Charmy. Shadow. Silver. I was the last to fall when I tried to confuse and outwit Sonic with my rocket boots. Sonic was faster than I was and so, as a result, I was defeated. "Why, Sonic? You're one of us, a hero," I said. "I will never be like you. I am no longer a hero," he replied. He then walked off with Eggman following him. I had to face facts. Sonic, the famous Blue Blur, was on Eggman's side now and not our side.<p> 


	6. Rise of the Mummy

Hey, guys. fanfiction9821 here bringing you a preview of another upcoming story. This story is called Rise of the Mummy. In the story, a mummy bent on world domination returns from the dead and starts enslaving people to build his empire. Rouge, Sonic, Silver, Knuckles, Shadow, and I are part of his slave drive. Tails, Amy, Cream, Espio, Blaze, Vector, Charmy, Sally, Tikal, Julie-Su, Cosmo, and Eggman have to rescue us from the mummy's evil clutches and bring down his evil empire. Enjoy the preview, my friends.

* * *

><p>"I still can't believe we're aligning ourselves with the enemy," Sally said. "I told you already. World domination is my aim and that mummy is stepping on my territory," Eggman replied. Sally simply rolled her eyes. "It's necessary, Sally. We need all the help we can get to fight the mummy," Espio started. "Even if it means working with the enemy," Blaze finished. "Besides, if Eggman doesn't cooperate, I'll just blast him," Julie said. "Don't worry. I'm not going to pull anything," Eggman said. "You better not, Eggman," Julie said, holding her blaster. "Vector, is the coast clear," Cosmo asked. "Looks like it. I don't see any slaves," Vector replied. Unknown to any of them, we were listening to our leader. "As all of you are well-aware, we are halfway done with the construction of my empire. As soon as it is built, everyone on this miserable world will be like you," he said. We just sat there with blank expressions on our faces. "Today, we have to make some more progress on the pyramid. So get out there and start building," he ordered. We just left the room to continue construction. "Oh, wait. Now they're coming out," Vector said. We were walking over to the incomplete pyramid to resume building. I was pushing stone blocks up a ramp along with Rouge, Sonic, and Shadow. I glanced over to check for any intruders and found none. "It's okay. He didn't see us. We should be safe," Vector said. I glanced over again to see the sun shining off something. I was sure it was Eggman hiding and he wasn't alone. I caught sight of a crocodile tail. I assumed it was Vector. I stopped what I was doing to report this disturbance to the leader. "Okay, I'm sure he saw us that time," Vector said. "It was Eggman," Sally accused. "What? Me," Eggman asked. "Feel the top of your head," Sally said. Eggman did as Sally said and felt nothing. "Now we know what caused us to be exposed," Tails said. Vector looked through the binoculars to see Shadow, Silver, Sonic, and Rouge heading towards them. "Guys, we got company," he said. There was slaves in front of them and behind them. "We're surronded," Blaze said. "Well, well, well. It seems like Rocket was right. There are intruders on the premises," the mummy said. "How did he know we were here," Espio asked. "Well, he saw the sun shining off something, but I thought it was just a piece of metal. He then said there was also a crocodile tail," he replied. "Vector," Espio said, facepalming himself. "I'm sorry. I can't control where my tail goes," Vector replied. "That is correct. But I can control anyone of you. And I think I'll start with the plant," the mummy said. He then shot a beam of red light out of his eyes and into Cosmo's eyes. The beam hit its mark and Cosmo's mind was gone. Cosmo was now a mindless slave of Ohra.<p> 


	7. Lost in Translation

Hey, guys. fanfiction9821 here bringing you a preview of another upcoming story. This story is called Lost in Translation. In the story, Sonic is hit by a beam from one of Eggman's machines. The result this time is Sonic can only speak Japanese. We have to figure out what he's saying and destroy the machine that caused him to take up another language. Enjoy the preview, my friends.

* * *

><p>Sonic was speaking frantically in Japanese. "What is he saying, Rocket," Blaze asked. "I'm not sure. But it's either he's saying he needs to use the bathroom or Eggman's machine needs to be destroyed. It can go either way," I replied. Sonic was getting frustrated that we couldn't understand what he was saying. He grabbed a pencil and a pad of paper off my desk and wrote something down. He finished writing and handed the pad of paper to me. "Okay. I understand now. We are going to do that, Sonic," I said. "What is it," Blaze asked. "Sonic wrote down what he was saying and translated it into a rebus," I replied. "How did he know to do that," Blaze asked. "Because I was doing some rebuses before," I replied. "What is a rebus," Blaze asked. "A rebus is a puzzle that gives you some pictures and there's a message and you have to take away some letters or add them. After you're done, you find out what the message says," I replied. "What was the message there," she asked. "Well, it says, 'We need to destroy Eggman's machine ASAP'," I replied. "Now we know a way Sonic can communicate with us," Blaze said. "That's right. Sonic writes a rebus, I solve it, and the message is revealed and passed on to everyone else," I replied. "That's brilliant, Sonic," Blaze said. Sonic nodded. "All right. Now we know what to do," I said.<p> 


	8. Deal of a Lifetime

Hey, guys. fanfiction9821 here bringing you a preview of another upcoming story. This story is called Deal of a Lifetime. In the story, an assault on Eggman's base almost goes perfectly. The only mistake was that I was caught in the blast and lost my life. Now, the voice from Heroes Divided, Heroes United and Set in Stone sends me back to Station Square to get a life to replace my own. If I don't find a suitable life, I may be gone forever. Enjoy the preview, my friends.

* * *

><p>Rouge, Shadow, Sonic, Silver, Knuckles, and Tails were all looking for me. Rouge and Tails were mounting a search from the air. Sonic, Shadow, Knuckles, and Silver were looking in the debris of Eggman's base. Rouge finally found me near a piece of the debris. Shadow went over to take a look and found me. He checked for any signs of life but found none. Sonic, Silver, Knuckles, Tails, and Rouge all came to where Shadow was. "He's gone," Shadow said. "He can't be," Rouge said. "He is. We lost a great ally out here," Shadow said. "Is Blaze going to be sad about this," Knuckles said. "Come on. We should be getting back to the others," Sonic said. Silver grabbed my lifeless body and slung it over his shoulder. They walked over to where the others were. Blaze saw my lifeless body and assumed the worse. "I'm sorry, Blaze. Rocket was still in there when it got blown sky high. He's gone," Silver said. "He can't be gone, Silver. I love him too much to let him go," Blaze sobbed. Silver hugged Blaze for comfort. "He's gone, Blaze. You just have to realize that," Silver said smoothly. Blaze was crying into Silver's shoulder. "He can't be gone. He can't be gone," Blaze said over and over, refusing to accept the truth. Frost just stood there, mourning the loss of his friend. Rocket was the one who showed Frost the light. He was the one that helped Frost change sides. Like Blaze, Frost couldn't accept that I was gone.<p>

I opened my eyes to see nothingness that seemed to stretch on for miles and miles. I was wondering where I was when a voice called out to me. "I have been watching you a long, long time," it said. "Who's there," I asked. "It is I," it replied. I realized where I've heard the voice. "It's you," I said. "You are correct, young Rocket," the voice replied. "I have been watching you. I've seen you defeat Ohra, Bloom, Scorch, Frost, Spirit Sucker, Quinton, and Namgge. I've seen you save Frost from the dark side. I've seen you survive the trials of Zathura. I have seen everything you've done ever since your arrival in Station Square. And I've seen what you are going to do in the future," the voice said. "The future? You can see into the future," I asked. "Yes, and I see you saving five others from the darkness," the voice replied. "Who are they," I asked. "I have revealed all I can," it replied. The voice then disappeared, leaving me in this wasteland for who knows how long.


	9. Rise of the Fallen

Hey, guys. fanfiction9821 here bringing you a preview of another upcoming story. This story is called Rise of the Fallen. In the story, the Fallen from Revenge of the Fallen returns and comes to claim Station Square for his own. We have to team up with the Autobots to stop the Fallen once and for all. Enjoy the preview, my friends.

* * *

><p>I was looking through the telescope I bought a few days ago. I had the idea to keep out for any newcomers because of Frost, Bloom, Scorch, and Quinton. I also keep in contact with Reverse Shadow and Rouge in case something pops up in their world and Tekcor if something pops up in his world. Anytime Namgge shows his face, I'll be ready to jump in action. All I have to jump through the mirror in my room and I'm there. I was looking for anyone new to Station Square when I see someone I've seen before. I look up from the telescope with disbelief and looked back. "My god. It can't be him. He was killed by Optimus," I said to myself. "Who was killed by Optimus," Blaze asked as she came into the room. Blaze was living with me so we could keep the relationship going. "I was just looking out of here and I saw someone," I replied. Blaze looked through the telescope and saw who I was talking about. "But he's dead. He's supposed to be dead," she said. The person we were both talking about was the Fallen. The Fallen was the very person who came close to killing everyone on Earth. He planned to use a machine hidden since the beginning of time. His plans fell apart when the Autobots and NEST team made their way to Egypt. The machine was destroyed and the Fallen killed by Optimus Prime. Blaze and I both knew who the Fallen was when we watched Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen last night. When Blaze moved in, every Friday night we would watch a movie together. Last night's movie was her choice and she picked Revenge of the Fallen. We watched it from start to finish and enjoyed every minute of it. From Sam's arrival at college to the attack of said college to the jump to Egypt to the fall of the Fallen. "We gotta warn Sonic and the others," Blaze said. "But are they going to believe us that a Decepticon who was killed three years ago suddenly came back," I replied. "They'll have to," she said. "Then we better tell the Autobots, too," I said.<p> 


	10. Thunder Rolls In

Hey, guys. fanfiction9821 here bringing you a preview of another upcoming story. This story is called Thunder Rolls In. In the story, a newcomer by the name of Thunder the Falcon comes into town and starts a thunderstorm that will destroy Station Square. We have to find a way to cancel the storm out and stop Thunder. Enjoy the preview, my friends.

* * *

><p>I was calculating the time the thunderstorm will last before Station Square is wiped off the face of the Earth. I came to an answer and found out we had a lot of time to stop the storm. "What have you come up with, Rocket," Sally asked. "Worst case scenario, we'll have at least 48 hours before we're all gone. But according to my calculations, we have about 96 hours before Station Square is leveled," I replied. "Are you sure your math is up to code," she asked. "Positive. I learned slope when I was still in my world. It was hard at first, but then I got it figured out," I replied. Sally looked at my charts to see if my math <em>was <em>up to code. "Nice job. This math is right," she said. "Thanks, Sally. It wasn't easy to find out, but I did the math and figured it out," I said. "Have you come up with a plan to stop the storm," she asked. "I have, but we need the full cooperation of GUN if we want to turn this pipedream into a plan of action," I replied. "Shadow and Rouge should be able to get what we need," Sally said. "They should, but we still need the permission of the captain to use the equipment," I replied. "Wow," Sally said. "Wow what," I asked. "You're just so good with all this stuff. I mean finding out how much time we had until the end. Coming up with an idea involving military equipment. You're just amazing, Rocket," she replied. "Yeah. That's some of the reasons you were starting to fall for me, wasn't it," I asked. "How did you know about that," she asked. "I overheard when you were talking about how you were starting to like me. I was nothing but a ghost at the time, but I still heard it," I replied. "I guess it's not a secret anymore," she said, nervously rubbing her arm. "Not anymore," I replied.


	11. Night of the Vampire

Hey, guys. fanfiction9821 here bringing you a preview of another upcoming story. This story is called Night of the Vampire. In the story, Rouge gets by a vampire bat while exploring a cave that was holding treasure. After she turns into a vampire, she starts people into her minions. Enjoy the preview, my friends.

* * *

><p>Sonic was just walking down the streets of Station Square when Rouge appeared in front of him. "Rouge, what are you doing here," Sonic asked. Rouge then opened her eyes and showed Sonic her fangs. "I can tell you're not feeling like yourself, so I'll just leave," Sonic said before I blocked his way out. He tried going another way but Blaze blocked that way. He tried going the other way when Shadow stepped in his way. "No way out, faker," Shadow said. Shadow, Blaze, and I opened our eyes and showed Sonic our fangs. "Oh, boy. I guess Rouge got to all of you," Sonic asked. "That's right. She was bitten then she bit us. We're just cogs in the machine," I replied. "And now, it's time for our dinner," Blaze said. "Uh, I didn't bring anything to eat. But I can run somewhere to get some take-out," Sonic said. "That... won't be necessary," I said, licking my lips. "We'll just help ourselves to whatever you do have," Blaze said. "And what would that be," Sonic asked. "Your blood," Shadow replied. We all leaped at Sonic and his screams split the usual silence of the night.<p> 


	12. Hocus Pocus

Hey, guys. fanfiction9821 here bringing you a preview of another upcoming story. This story is called Hocus Pocus. In the story, a magician going by the name Magical Nick comes into town for a performance. During the performance, Cosmo, Sonic, and Knuckles are put under his spell, I'm sawed in half, and he makes Shadow disappear. We have to reverse everything and stop Magical Nick. Enjoy the preview, my friends.

* * *

><p>Silver, Sonic, Cosmo, Knuckles, Blaze, Shadow, and I took our seats and waited for Magical Nick to come out. He did so by appearing on stage in a ball of fire. "Here am I, ready to entertain my fans," he said. "Now before the show can start, I'll need two volunteers. How about the two hedgehog twins in the fifth row," he said. I realized he was talking about Shadow and I. We got up from our seats, walked on stage, and stood next to Nick. "What's going on," Shadow whispered. "I'm not sure. Just go with it, Shads," I whispered back. "Alright," he said. Nick put me in a box he was going to saw in half and Shadow in an upright box for another trick. "Now, ladies and gentlemen, this should not be done without adult supervision," Nick forewarned before putting two sheets of metal in the sections of the box. He brought out a saw and proceeded to saw me in half. "Please. This is so cheesy," I said, rolling my eyes. He stopped sawing and separated the two halves. Everybody in the audience applauded at the trick. He then walked over to the box Shadow was in, spun it three times, and said "Shazam!" Nick opened the box and everyone saw that Shadow was actually gone. "Now for my next trick," Nick said. He then shot three bolts of lightning at Sonic, Cosmo, and Knuckles. Their pupils shrunk, a clear sign they were minions of Nick. "Now, go out and find all the money you can, my minions," he ordered. Cosmo, Sonic, and Knuckles walked out of the room and across the street to the bank. They went inside and stole all the money they could. Everyone heard the alarms and was immediately shocked that the Hero of Mobius would stoop to thievery. Blaze was about to shoot fireballs at Nick when she saw he wasn't there. "Where'd he go," Blaze asked. "Who cares? All I know is that Sonic, Cosmo, and Knuckles are under that guy's control, Shadow's gone, and I'm sawed in half," I said. "We just need to get you back to Thunder and Tails to see we can reverse all this," Blaze said. Blaze grabbed one half while Silver grabbed the other half and they both wheeled me to Thunder and Tails.<p> 


	13. The Sonic Trivia Show

Hey, guys. fanfiction9821 here bringing you a preview of another upcoming story. This story is called The Sonic Trivia Show. In the story, Shadow, Rouge, Blaze, and I are brought to a TV studio where we are forced to play a game show. We have to answer every question correctly or else we get eliminated from the game and history. Enjoy the preview, my friends.

* * *

><p>Shadow and I were the only contestants left. Blaze was eliminated when she incorrectly said Vector was in Green Hill when he was actually in Rooftop Run. Rouge was eliminated when she said 200 rings got you a new life when it was actually 100 rings. "Now, Shadow. The next question is for you. What was the place where you faced Sonic in Sonic Generations," Eggman asked. Shadow's pupils shrank because he didn't know. A buzzer sounded, marking Shadow's elimination from the game. "I'm sorry, Shadow. The answer was Final Rush," Eggman said. He then pushed the third button on his remote and Shadow disappeared as he became nothing but static. I was nervous because I was the only contestant left in the game. "And it all comes down to one," Eggman said. "The next question is for you, Rocket. What did Sally do to Sonic that caused him to be enraged," he asked. "Easy. Sally slapped Sonic because he said he couldn't stop fighting you," I replied. A ding was heard, marking a correct answer. "That's correct. You make it to the next question," Eggman said. It was just questions and answers from then on. I answered every question correctly. When Eggman asked if Silver thought Sonic was the good guy first, I answered no. When he asked to name the groups of emeralds from the games, I said Chaos Emeralds and Sol Emeralds. I answered every question correctly and heard every ding. It was the final question that was going to stump me. "Okay, Rocket. Answer this one question and you are the big winner. What is the secret to Sonic's speed," Eggman asked. I absolutely didn't know the answer to that question. Fortunately, in Station Square, Thunder and Tails were working on something to get me out of here.<p>

"Only a few more seconds," Tails said as he was putting the finising touches on his latest masterpiece. "There. This should get Rocket out of there," Tails said. "Good thing, too. Eggman just asked him the hardest question and he only has a few seconds," Thunder replied. Tails sent the remote to me using the same wave mechanics that sent Blaze, Rouge, Shadow, and I in. I was about to be eliminated when I saw the remote appear in front of me. I used it to break the chain connected to my wrists. "I'm sorry, Rocket. It looks like...," Eggman started. "This game is finished. So long, Eggman," I finished. I then used the remote on Eggman, the TV studio, and finally the camera.


	14. Memory Loss

Hey, guys. fanfiction9821 here bringing you a preview of another upcoming story. This story is called Memory Loss. In the story, I hit my head against a wall while sparring with Frost. The hit causes me to lose every part of my memory. The others have to restore my memory before Eggman finds out and uses my loss of memory to his advantage. Enjoy the preview, my friends.

* * *

><p>I was lying there when I opened my eyes and saw an unknown hedgehog standing over me. "Hey, Rocket. You okay," he asked. I stood up and rubbed my head. "I'm fine," I replied. "That's good for a minute there I thought I killed you by punching too hard. But now I know you're okay," he said. "There's just three questions I need to ask you," I said. "Sure. Ask away," he replied. "One, who's Rocket? Two, where am I? And three, who are you," I asked. Frost just stood there dumbfounded that I didn't know who he was. "You honestly don't know who I am," he asked. "That's right. I'm not sure where I am. I don't know who I am. And I don't know who you are," I replied. "Oh, this is bad. I better get you to Tails and Thunder to get you examined," Frost said before slinging me on his shoulder. "This is unacceptable. Just wait until the proper...," I started before I fell asleep.<p>

Tails was examining my pupil to find out what was going on. "Well, is that all you need or do you need an blood sample, too," I asked. "No, a blood sample is not necessary," Thunder replied. "All right, if you say so," I said. "Well, what's wrong," Frost asked. Tails was finished checking my pupil when he replied. "Well, the force of his head hitting the wall may have caused him to suffer either a temporary loss of memory or a permanent loss of memory," Tails said. "So either this is only going to last a while or it'll last forever," Frost summarized. "Precisely," Tails replied. "Rocket? Rocket, where are you," Blaze asked. "Who's that," I asked. Blaze heard the all too familiar voice of her lover and came into the room. "Guys, what's going on," she asked. "Well, Rocket hit his head on the wall while I was sparring with him. It caused him...," Frost started before Blaze grabbed him by the throat and held him against the wall. "What was that," Blaze asked. "It was an accident, I swear," Frost replied. Blaze set Frost down and released her grip on his throat. "It had better been an accident," she said. She then made her way towards my sleeping form. "Rocket, wake up, hon," she said. I stirred and opened my eyes to see a cat standing above me. "Who are you," I asked. "Stop kidding around, Rocket," she replied. "Blaze, he's not kidding," Tails said. Frost started explaining what happened during the sparring session. "So that's happened to Rocket," Blaze said. "That's right," Thunder replied. "I told you it was an accident," Frost said. "Sorry about that. I thought you actually hurt my Rocket," Blaze replied. "Okay, so we have to restore Rocket's memory," Tails said.


	15. The Four Elements

Hey, guys. fanfiction9821 here bringing you a preview of another upcoming story. This story is called The Four Elements. In the story, four newcomers by the names of Aero, Aqua, Flame, and Terra come into Station Square and start using their elemental powers against us. We have to defeat them to stop their rampage. Enjoy the preview, my friends.

* * *

><p>Flame was close to being defeated. Sonic, Shadow, and I were running circles around him. "Now, Jessie," I said before Sonic, Shadow, and I got out of the way of the blast of magic heading Flame's way. "Noooo!" was all Flame could say before he was turned into nothing but sand. The sand sculpture that was Flame the Hedgehog suddenly collapsed and became a pile of sand. "And that's the end for you, Flame," Aero said before he summoned a breeze to blow the remains of Flame away. "That was really good work you did out there," Terra said giddily. "Actually, all thanks goes to Jess. She's the one that turned Flame into sand," I replied, causing Jessie to blush. "Well, that's the end of Flame," Aero said. "Did you think about the offer of joining the team," I asked. "I have. Unfortunately, I have to decline your kind offer," Aero replied. "Fair enough. You just want to walk around the world, trying to find your calling," I said. "That's it in a nutshell. Thanks for understanding," Aero replied. "Are you sure about your decision? Terra and Aqua are on board," I said. Aero thought for a moment then walked back over to me. "You know something? You're right. I've found my calling already. I'm in," Aero said. "All right. Hands in to make this official," I said. "Sonic." "Tails." "Amy." "Knuckles." "Cream." "Rouge." "Espio." "Blaze." "Vector." "Charmy." "Shadow." "Silver." "Rocket." "Frost." "Leaf." "Thunder." "Jessie." Aero, Aqua, and Terra were the last three. "Aqua." "Terra." "Aero." We were all Team Station Square. We were the defenders of Station Square. All of us possessed unique talents and abilities. Sonic had his super speed. Tails had his twin tails. Amy had her unlimited number of hammers. Knuckles had his fists, his strength, and the power to freeze time. Cream had the power of friendship. Rouge had her charms. Espio had his ninja training and the ability to walk into people's dreams. Blaze had her pyrokinesis. Shadow and I both had our rocket boots. Silver had his telekinesis. Frost had his control over ice. Leaf had her power over plants. Thunder had the power to call thunderstorms. Aero had his control over the element of air. Aqua had her control over the element of water. Terra had her control over the element of earth. Jessie had the power of magic on her side. We had the power to bring peace to Station Square. We were Team Station Square. That's what all of us are. A team.<p> 


	16. Into the System

Hey, guys. fanfiction9821 here bringing you a preview of another upcoming story. This story is called Into the System. In the story, while messing with one of Tails' computers, Aero sends himself into the world of Tron. He has to survive the Grid long enough for us to figure out a way to bring him back. Enjoy the preview, my friends.

* * *

><p>Aero was walking around Tron City, trying to figure where he was. He saw Basics walking around doing what they were programmed to do. He saw something overhead and didn't recognize it at first. Before it touched down, all the Basics started running. The top of the Recognizer came down to reveal Sentries. "By the order of Clu, you will stand down, User," one of the Sentries said. "How do they know I'm not from around here," Aero asked himself. It didn't matter. The Sentries were getting their Light Discs ready to strike Aero when two Light Discs flew by and derezzed them. Aero looked up to see Quarra, Tron, and I. "Who are you," Aero asked them as they jumped down. "Quarra." "Tron." "Seriously, Aero? You don't recognize me," I said. Aero focused and it suddenly came to him. "Rocket," he said. "That's right. I just look different," I said with a smirk. "How did you get here," Aero asked. "It was my idea to go Into the System and help you out," I replied. (flashback begins) "Are you sure about this," Tails asked. "Positive. I may or not may be coming back, though," I replied. "Be careful in there," Blaze said. "Blaze, Blaze, Blaze. You know me. I'm always careful," I said. Tails got the computer ready to send me in after Aero. "It's ready, Rocket," Tails said. "It's time to go Lyoko," I said. The beam aimed itself at me and sent every part of me into the computer. (flashback ends) "And that's how I ended up here," I said. "Incredible. That was a big risk you were taking, you realize that," Aero said. "I did. That's why I was the one to go inside, not anyone else," I replied. "Come on. We have to get you both out of here," Tron said. Tron led the way to the exit point and Quarra, Aero, and I followed.<p> 


	17. Switching Minds

Hey, guys. fanfiction9821 here bringing you a preview of another upcoming story. This story is called Switching Minds. In the story, a machine of Tails' causes Sonic and I to switch minds. Sonic has to learn how to adapt to being in my body and vice versa. Enjoy the preview, my friends.

* * *

><p>I was looking for Sonic's cell phone which was ringing. I finally found by his computer and saw Sally was calling. "Hey, Sal," I said. "Hey, Sonic. So are we still on for tonight," she asked. I looked for any appointments in Sonic's planner. I saw what Sally was talking about: Dinner with Sally 8:00. "Of course we are. I wouldn't miss it for the world," I replied, trying to sound like Sonic. "Rocket, is that really you in there," Silver asked as he came into the room. I told him to be quiet by putting a finger to my lips. "Listen, Sal. I gotta go," I said. "Are you okay, Sonic? You sound different," Sally asked. "I'm fine. See you tonight," I replied and hung up the phone. "Vector told me what happened. If it's true, then what happened to Flame," Silver asked. "Turned into sand by Jess," I replied. "What is the only thing setting you and Shadow apart," he asked. "The red quills," I replied. "Final question. Something only Rocket would know. You had to choose between Sally and Blaze. Who would you choose," he asked. "Blaze. Why would I take Sally away from Sonic," I replied. "It is you," Silver said. "Hey, Silver. Hey, Sonic. What's going on," Terra asked as she and Aqua entered the room. "Oh, Vector didn't tell you guys, did he," Silver asked. "Tell us what," Aqua replied. Silver then glanced back at me. "Over to you, Rocket," Silver said. "Rocket," Terra said as she and Aqua glanced at each other.<p> 


	18. Supersonic Rouge

Hey, guys. fanfiction9821 here bringing you a preview of another upcoming story. This story is called Supersonic Rouge. In the story, Rouge gets the same kind of speed Sonic possesses. She then challenges Sonic to a race to who's the fastest thing in Station Square. Could Sonic lose the honor of being the Fastest Thing Alive? Enjoy the preview, my friends.

* * *

><p>Rouge and Sonic were at the starting line. Shadow, Silver, Tails, Knuckles, Thunder, Aero, Frost, and I were set up at regular intervals along the course. For Sonic, the course had loops, curves, and ramps. For Rouge, the course had hoops she had to fly through. Whoever got to the finish line first got the title of Fastest Thing Alive. The runner-up got nothing of the sort. Once Terra dropped the checkered flag, the race would start. "On your marks... Get set... GO!" Sonic and Rouge shot off and started to use their speed. "Seems we're pretty even, doesn't it, Big Blue," Rouge asked. "Looks like it. But I'm not about to lose my title to you," Sonic replied. Sonic then used his speed to get ahead. Unknown to Sonic, Rouge had gotten a different path. "Let's see what you have to say now," Rouge said to herself. She then took her path straight to the finish line. Sonic and Rouge were neck and neck. Both of them crossed the finish line at the same time. Luckily, I prepared for this sort of dilemma. I had a camera installed at the finish line so we could see who won the honor of being called the Fastest Thing Alive. I took the picture from the camera as soon as it developed. I peeled the film off and saw the winner of the race and the title. "One of you was the winner and it was...," I started as Sonic and Rouge had anxious looks on their faces.<p> 


	19. Near Death

fanfiction9821 bringing you a preview of another upcoming story. This story is called Near Death. In the story, freak accidents start to happen to Sonic, Knuckles, Rouge, Espio, Blaze, Shadow, Silver, Cosmo, Aero, Jet, and I. We have no idea why everything's happening to us and nothing has happened to Tails, Amy, Cream, Vector, Charmy, Frost, Leaf, Thunder, Jessie, Aqua, Terra, Wave, or Storm. We have to figure why and stop it. Enjoy the preview, my friends.

* * *

><p>I was pacing across the floor, trying to think of an explanation to all the freak accidents. "Anything yet, Rocket," Blaze asked. "Not yet, Blazie," I replied. I suddenly came to a conclusion. "I got it. A reason for all the freak accidents," I said. "What is it," Silver asked. "It involves all of us right here at this very moment," I replied. "We figured that much out," Jet said. "I'm saying that all of us have been affected at some point in time," I said, ignoring Jet. "What do you mean," Sonic asked. "Sonic, think about it. You got hit by a shrink ray. You got bad luck from one of Eggman's machines. You couldn't stop running. You turned against all of us. And you could only speak Japanese. That stuff affected you," I replied. "Rouge is another prime example. She got the same luck as Sonic. She was affected by that love potion. She was bitten by that vampire bat. She got the same kind of speed as Sonic. Shadow was caught in a time warp. Jet got the power to shapeshift. Knuckles got the power to stop time. Espio got the power to walk into dreams. Blaze turned invisible. I lost my memory, switched minds with Sonic, and was made a slave of a pharoah from long ago. Silver lost his memory. Aero was sent into the Grid. Cosmo was turned into a minion of that magician. All of us have been affected somehow. That's why everything's happening to us and not the others," I said. "So to summarize, all of the freak accidents are a result of all the stuff's happened to us," Cosmo explained. "Exactly. It's like we're just characters in some guy's fanfictions," I said. We looked at the background as if staring at the audience. "So all this stuff is happening because of the other stuff that happened to us," Knuckles asked. "That's it in a nutshell, Knux," I replied.<p> 


	20. Mutation Time

fanfiction9821 bringing you a preview of another upcoming story. This story is called Mutation Time. In the story, Aero, Jessie, Sonic, Blaze, Knuckles, and Rouge are captured by a mad scientist planning to mutate them into his servants. This time, they'll have to work together without me helping them. This story was inspired by Loonatics Unleashed episode The World is My Circus. Enjoy the preview, my friends.

* * *

><p>After destroying the machine, everyone was blasted out of the lab by the resulting explosion. "Uh, my head. What happened," Sonic asked. Everyone then looked at themselves and found out their DNA was scrambled. Sonic had the DNA of a shark and a lion. Knuckles had the DNA of a rhino and a bat. Rouge had the DNA of an armadillo and a spider. Blaze had the DNA of a jellyfish and a dinosaur. Aero had the DNA of a crocodile and a wolf. Jessie had the DNA of a bull and a king cobra. "What the heck happened to us," Knuckles asked. "My machine has scrambled your DNA the same way it had scrambled your friend's," Dr. Stine replied. "Friend? What friend," Jessie asked. "A charming hedgehog. Rocket boots, black fur, and a kind attitude," he replied. "Rocket," Blaze whispered. "Is he still here," Sonic asked. "I'm afraid he's gotten out when I had my back turned," Stine replied. "So where is he," Aero asked. "I'm afraid I do not know, my dear friend," Stine replied. "Well, you better fess up or I'll give you a knuckle sandwich," Knuckles said. "Knuckles, calm down. If he doesn't know, then he doesn't know," Blaze said. "No matter what your DNA is, you are still my servants," Stine said. "Whoa, hold on. I don't remember signing a contract," Sonic said. "You didn't have to. I picked you out from your friends. You all had the potential of being my servants," he replied. A creature containing tiger DNA and cheetah DNA soon came into the room and barreled into Stine, giving the others time to haul tail. "Come on. We gotta go while we still can," Rouge said. Blaze quickly looked into the creature's eyes and saw something she recognized. "It's you," Blaze whispered as the creature shedded a single tear. She then turned around and followed the others out of the building. "Come on. We should keep moving if we wanna get away from that guy," Aero said. All of them then ran off with the exception of Blaze. "Don't worry. I'll come back for you. I promise," Blaze whispered as she shedded a single tear. She then followed the others.<p> 


	21. Fighting Spirit

fanfiction9821 bringing you a preview of another upcoming story. This story is called Fighting Spirit. In the story, I've been taking it too easy and that causes me to be off my game. In a fight, I instantly get knocked out. Subconciously, I have to fight one Power Ranger from each ranger team. Enjoy the preview, my friends.

* * *

><p>I found myself in the Aquabase from Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue. I was wondering why I was here when Carter Grayson showed up in full uniform. "Carter, what are you doing here," I asked. "I'm just here to help you out," he replied. He then used his Rescue Morpher to change into ranger form. He got into a fighting stance and I followed suit. "I guess this is how you're going to help me," I asked. "That's right. Like Zack, Rocky, TJ, Andros, and Kai," Carter replied. "All right. Get ready, Grayson. I studied yours and the others' fighting styles," I said, cracking my neck. Carter and I started fighting, using the Aquabase to our full advantage. When Carter launched a punch, I sidestepped before the punch could land. When he tried a roundhouse kick, I bent over and the kick only sliced the air. "You're good," Carter said. "Years and years of watching you and the other teams kick some butt," I replied. He kept trying to land punch after punch, but I kept stepping out of the way. When I tried a roundhouse kick, I hit the side of the helmet. I immediately felt pain shoot up my leg. I was vulnerable, so Carter ducked and did a sweep. I was knocked to the ground and Carter stood over me. "You lose," he said. "Think again," I replied before spinning and doing a sweep of my own. Carter was thrown to the ground and I stood over him. "<em>You<em> lose," I said. "Very good," Carter said as I stuck out a hand to help him up. He grabbed it and I pulled him up. After I pulled him up, he demorphed. "That was pretty good fighting," Carter said. "You too," I replied. The Aquabase and Carter quickly disappeared. I was now standing outside the clock tower that served as the HQ and home of the Time Force Rangers. "I guess this is my next challenge," I said to myself before I walked over to the door.


	22. Card Game

fanfiction9821 bringing you a preview of another upcoming story. This story is called Card Game. In the story, a newcomer by the name of the Card Master captures Ace, Lexi, Duck, Tech, Rev, Sonic, Shadow, Aero, Blaze, Sally, Cosmo, Tails, and I on playing cards. The others have to come up with a way to free us and defeat the Card Master. Enjoy the preview, my friends.

* * *

><p>The circle of cards the Card Master summoned quickly disappeared and revealed nobody was there. "Hey, where'd they go," Knuckles asked. "My dear friend. They're part of the game now," the Card Master replied. "What are you talking about," Rouge asked. "Take a look. Your friends Rocket, Shadow, Ace, and Tech are kings," he replied as he pulled out four cards and showed them to the others. They saw he was telling the truth. I was the king of clubs, Shadow was king of spades, Ace was king of diamonds, and Tech was king of hearts. "Lexi, Cosmo, Blaze, and Sally are queens," Card Master said as he pulled out four more cards. Lexi was queen of diamonds, Cosmo was queen of spades, Blaze was queen of clubs, and Sally was queen of hearts. "Sonic, Tails, Aero, and Rev are jacks." Sonic was jack of hearts, Tails was jack of spades, Aero was jack of clubs, and Rev was jack of diamonds. "And your friend Duck is the joker." "Y'know, that actually fits that Duck's the joker," Vector said. "Yes, I find that Duck would be perfect for that role," Card Master replied, chuckling. "No matter, you have to give us our friends back," Rouge demanded. "I'm afraid that is not possible. They are all part of my cards. They remain with me," Card Master replied before walking off. "Hey, get back here," Knuckles said before he leaped at Card Master. He grabbed the robe only to find a pile of cards in his place. "Where'd he go," Knuckles asked. "I'm not sure. What I am sure of is that he has Shadow and that is not okay," Rouge replied. "I agree, Rouge, but how are we going to get our friends back? The Card Master isn't just going to hand them over," Espio said, causing Vector to snicker. "What'd I say," Espio asked. "You said hand. A card game term. Keep up, Espio. You're making me look bad," Vector replied. Espio simply rolled his eyes. "We still need to find the others. If we defeat the Card Master at his own game, he may hand them over," Knuckles said, causing Vector to snicker again.<p> 


	23. Power Play

fanfiction9821 bringing you a preview of another upcoming story. This story is called Power Play. In the story, a meteorite landing in Station Square gives me the same powers as Sonic, Knuckles, Espio, Blaze, Silver, Aero, Aqua, Terra, Jessie, Thunder, and the Loonatics. Will this surge of power be temporary or will the powers stay forever? Only time will tell. Enjoy the preview, my friends.

* * *

><p>I was running on a treadmill while Tails and Thunder were checking the speed I was running at. "Looks like you're at the same speed Sonic runs," Tails said. "No, wait. He reached 800 miles... 900... 1000," Thunder said. "A thousand miles per hour. That's definitely faster than Sonic," Tails replied. "Somebody call my name," Sonic asked as he stepped into the room. "We were just checking the speed Rocket could run at. He exceeded your maximum speed, Sonic," Tails replied. "Really? I'll be the judge of that," Sonic said as he walked to the monitor. "A thousand miles," Sonic said. "You see, Sonic? I think Rocket just stole your title of Fastest Thing Alive," Thunder said. "I don't believe it. I'm not the Fastest Thing Alive anymore," Sonic said. "Sonic, you there? Sonic," I asked. Sonic just had a look of shock on his face. He then left the room, saddened by the fact he wasn't the Fastest Thing Alive anymore. "I don't think Sonic likes that I stole his thunder," I said. "No, he doesn't," Thunder replied. "How did you acquire that kind of speed anyway," Tails asked. "Well, I think it was last night when I went near that meteorite that crash-landed here," I replied. "Once you got near, you felt energized," Thunder said. "Exactly. Now I have the powers of Sonic and who knows who else. I may even have the powers of the Loonatics," I said. "Let's try it out, then. Try to focus a laser blast right there," Tails said, pointing to a part of the wall. "Alright," I replied. I then aimed for the exact spot Tails pointed at, focused, and shot a laser blast out of my eyes. There was a burn mark where the blast hit the wall. Tails and Thunder were staring at the wall, astounded at the display of power I had just displayed. "Okay, that proves you have Ace's powers. But that still leaves Rev's powers, Tech's powers, Duck's powers, Lexi's powers, and Slam's powers," Tails explained as I was eating a slice of pizza. "Where'd you get that," Thunder asked. "When you weren't looking, I ran out to the nearest pizza place, ordered a slice, and made it back here," I replied. "Okay, that makes Ace's powers and Rev's powers," Tails said as I finished the slice of pizza.<p> 


	24. Doomsday: The Final Battle

fanfiction9821 bringing you a preview of my final story. This story is called Doomsday: The Final Battle. In the story, old friends and old foes return for the ultimate showdown. On our side is Team Station Square, Quinton, Tekcor and his friends, Reverse Shadow, Reverse Rouge, Yang Rocket, and the Loonatics. On their side is Ohra, Spirit Sucker, Bloom, Scorch, Flame, Magical Nick, the other Yangs, Reverse Sonic and his friends, Namgge, and Eggman. Could this be the end of Team Station Square's adventures? Enjoy the preview, my friends.

* * *

><p>"Looks like you could use some help," Reverse Rouge said, standing over me. "What are you doing here," I asked as I got back to my feet. "We're here to help out. We are the reversal of Rouge and Shadow after all," she replied. "Well, that's true," I said. "Come on. Let's teach these guys a lesson," Reverse Shadow said. We then turned to face Ohra, Bloom, Scorch, and Flame. "Think you can beat us? You may have beaten us once, but history will not repeat itself now," Ohra said. "That's what you think," a voice replied. Out of nowhere, a crater was formed and in the center was Tekcor. "Tekcor. My old friend," I said. "Rocket," Tekcor simply said. "Who is he," Reverse Shadow asked. "My mirror reflection," I replied. "And I'm not alone. I brought some friends with me," Tekcor said. Out of nowhere, Cinos, Sliat, Yma, Selkcunk, Maerc, Eguor, Oipse, Ezalb, Rotcev, Ymrahc, Wodahs, and Revlis came out to join their friend. "You're all here," I said. "To help you fight these guys," Cinos replied, pointing at Ohra, Bloom, Scorch, and Flame. "My same purpose," a voice said. I looked for the source of the voice and saw Quinton. "I'm here to help as well," he said. "That's good. There's strength in numbers," I said. "Those numbers won't help you now," Ohra said. "Actually, they will. We have to fall back and formulate a different plan of action," Flame replied. "You win this round, but next time you won't be so lucky," Ohra said before he and the others left. "Come on. There's still one more person who has to join the party," I said. We then headed to the museum to reawaken an old friend of mine.<p>

I stood before the very mirror that separated Blaze, Rouge, Sonic, Silver, and I into Yin and Yang. I touched it and was immediately met with a blast of energy. I recovered from being dazed and saw Yang Rocket standing over me. "You have brought me back into this world. Why," he asked. "Because old enemies of mine have returned and I need the help of every one of my friends," I replied. "I understand. Be glad the others weren't with you when you touched the mirror," Yang Rocket said before smashing the mirror with a nearby chair. "Why'd you do that," I asked. "So my friends couldn't get through. There is more that you know," he replied. "Other Yangs," I said. "That is correct. Yang Sonic, Rouge, Blaze, and Silver aren't the only ones that exist on the other side of the glass," Yang Rocket replied.


End file.
